


10 days of prompts

by Queenslittlesister



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Baby!John, Cuddles, Daddy!Freddie, Daddy!John, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Feather Play, Gags, Gen, Light Bondage, M/M, Mommy!Brianna, Mommy!Freddie, Mommy!Joan, Multi, Other, Sensory Deprivation, Spanking, Tickling, baby boy Freddie!, baby!Brian, baby!Roger, daddy!Brian, daddy!Roger, ddlb, mdlb, mommy!regina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:13:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27370255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenslittlesister/pseuds/Queenslittlesister
Summary: Welcome to my book of prompts
Relationships: Brian May/Freddie Mercury, Brian May/Roger Taylor, Jim Hutton/Freddie Mercury, Joan Deacon/Freddie Mercury/Brianna may/Regina taylor, John Deacon/Brian May, John Deacon/Brian May/Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor, John Deacon/Freddie Mercury, John Deacon/Roger Taylor, Mary Austin/Freddie Mercury
Comments: 12
Kudos: 12





	1. Frian:Bad boy needs punishing

** Frian:bad boy needs punishing(M/M) **

** Warnings:spanking,swearing,daddy kink,belts,restraints **

This starts in 1979,Madison square garden show,Freddie had started acting like a brat,Brian had been watching him the whole time.prancing across stage,teasing.the show comes to a slow end of God save the Queen,Freddie was exhausted,panting harshly,looking as if he could faint any minute.it happened,Freddie collapsed.Brian caught him.the singer did start waking up ten minutes after collapsing."you need to drink",Brian says."i'm fine",Freddie insists"you fucking collapsed",Brian says.Freddie rolls his eyes,walking away"don't walk away from me",Brian used the daddy voice,the one that makes the persian submit.Freddie ran back to his dressing room,locked the door behind him,changed."open the door Freddie,daddy's gonna punish you",Brian growled."leave me alone",came a harsh voice.

"Open the door",Brian says.Freddie tries not to get angry with Brian.The persian took a drink.then the door was kicked in."oh shit".came to the Singers mind."Freddie,come here",Brian again says in that 'tone'.

"y yes d daddy",Freddie stammered,already submitting to his daddy."there's a good boy",Brian says."bend over the counter,boxers down",he tells him."yes daddy",Freddie quietly says.Did as told.Brian undid the belt and folded it a few times,he hit against the counter."you didn't listen to me,did you?",he asked."no daddy",Freddie says"what did i tell you to do?",Brian asked "Drink sir",Freddie honestly admits"yes i did",Brian says,landing one smack with the belt to Freddie's tooshie."we're doing this until we get to ten",Brian growled.


	2. Frary:ticklish cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddie is having a bad day,Mary cheers him up with ticklish cuddles.

**Frary:ticklish cuddles(F/M)**

**warnings:Fluff,cuddles,bad days**

**Fetishes:tickling,feet kink.**

**Freddie:28**

**Mary:23**

**1974**

Freddie just got home from work,slamming the front door behind him,he hates his bandmates already."Bad day kitten?",Mary asked,Freddie nodded,he changed.laying on the bed,bored,staring at the ceiling.Mary came in,laying with him,her fingers dancing along her boyfriends ribs,like a piano making him squirm."Mary stop it",Freddie says."Nope",she smiled."i mean it",he says.she had him trapped,kept up tickling his ribs lightly.hearing small giggles bubble out of him."M mary!",he says.he rolled onto his front."Don't you dare Mary austin!",Freddie roared before he felt a tingle in his left foot,before long laughter was roaring out of him.

"does this tickle my love?hmm?",she teased."M mary!St stohohop!",Freddie giggles into his arms."say you love me",she taunts more."N No!",he squealed upon feeling her fingers creep up his legs."do it",she kept taunting him.Freddie bucks and wriggles his hips to avoid the tickling"say you love me,Freddie",Mary keeps at her taunts at her boyfriend."I love you Mary!",he laughed.Freddie got up and ran,Mary chasing him,they fell onto the sofa,cuddling.before long,Freddie was being tickled by Mary."Mary!",he screeched,giggling,she pins him down,well she dragged him to the bedroom and handcuffed him to the bed.

"m Mary! St stop!",Freddie laughs."nope",she grins.she tickled him all over his sides.


	3. Deacury:Mommy's baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddie is a bratty baby boy for his mommy,Joan.

_ **** _

_ **Deacury:Mommy's baby** _

_ **Freddie:33** _

_ **Joan:28** _

_ **1979** _

_ **Warnings:Fluff,punishment,crying,Freddie needs a mommy hug,Joan loves Freddie a lot** _

_ **Kinks:Age play(Non~Sexual)** _

_ **Punishments:time out(in the corner),teddy taken away for an hour** _

_ **1980** _

"baby boy?what are you doing in there?",Joan calls up the stairs,she and her boyfriend/baby boy Freddie are into age play."Nuffin' Mommy!",Freddie calls back,yet he had been sitting in the bathroom,drawing on the tiles with marker(washable kids markers)."Freddie?if you don't come out in the next minute,i'm going to unlock that door",Joan warns.the persian froze,he silently put away the markers,he couldn't unlock the door,well he did but couldn't get the door open,he tugged and pulled.Joan heard him crying,she got the door open with a bit of force,she picked him up,soothing him."baby boy!what have i told you?!",she asked."D don't dwaw on the walls",Freddie sniffles."yes,we don't draw on the walls or on the floor",she says"time out,five minutes",freddie nodded,wiping his tears with his fists.

"don't do that,",she says"you'll hurt yourself",she then wipes his tears with a soft tissue."c can i have teddy mommy?",Freddie asked quietly."maybe",she says."mommy loves you",she cooed.he blushed,hiding his face with his hands,she puts him in time out.with a kiss to his head.After five minutes,Freddie was pouting."baby boy",Joan whispers.she picks up her sleepy baby,carrying him to the bedroom."I'm not tired mommy!"Freddie insists."arguing with me?",Joan asked."No Mommy",Freddie says.

Freddie wriggled from her grip.he giggled before running around the living room."Freddie,baby boy",she says,Freddie pouts,lip trembling before he let out an ear piercing scream.Joan picks him up,rocking him gently,whispering soothing words to him.She started singing to him,Freddie's favourite song.black bird."there we go baby boy",Joan baby talks him.peppering his tummy in small feather like kisses making him giggle cutely. 


	4. Maylor:Coming home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian comes home from the Army to surprise his baby brother.

**Maylor:Coming home(M/M)**

Today is the day,Brian comes home from the army.to surprise Roger his baby brother,who is really sixteen.Brian lets himself in after roger being distracted."I'M HOME!",he yelled."BRIMI!",Roger squeals"C'mere baby brother",Brian says,he lifts up Roger spinning him around,tickling him all over his body,making him squeal and giggle.


	5. Dealor:My dad is a dentist.....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John is a dentist,roger is his son

**Dealor:My dad is a dentist.....**

**John:34**

**Roger:12**

"Roger,time to get up buddy",John cooed softly to his son."Good morning",he smiled."G'morning dad",Roger yawns."you gotta get up and dressed,you mister have an appointment",John says,kissing his sons forehead."I don't wanna go!",Roger says."please?its only a check up",John smiled."promise dad?",the blonde asked"promise",John says."alright fine",Roger whines."Well since you're giving me an attitude",john smirks"No!Not the tickle monster!",Roger squealed"oh yes",John says.he held his hands above his sons sides."give me an apology and i wont do it",John says"Nuh uh dad",Roger huffed"Well alright then,here comes the tickle monster!",John says,tickling his sons sides making him squeal and laugh beneath him.

"i want an apology",John says"i i'm sohohohorry!",Roger giggles."go get dressed,brush your teeth",John says,letting him go.he stood downstairs,he heard quiet sobs"Roger?",he says."oh honey,what's wrong?",he asked."i'm scared dad,i don't wanna go!",Roger sniffled."Roggie,honey,its gonna be okay,its gonna be quick,i promise",John cooed."promise?",Roger asked"i promise",John says.

they got to Johns clinic,he and Brian Co~Own.he carried roger to his personal office.he put him on the dental chair,its comfy.Brian came in"be aware he's scared",John says."its nothing to be scared of Roggie",Brian says"is to",Roger says.Brian and John smirk before tickling the 12 year old boy."Tickle tickle tickle!",John teased. 

"D dad!Q quit it!",Roger giggles,squirming."hmm no",John smiled,but gave in."no leaving the clinic",John warned,giving Roger time.they knew to lock the clinic door."roger!Come back in here",John called.he got no answer,he walked to the bathroom,opened the door,found his son in tears again"Roggie,come here honey",John says,Roger does."what's wrong?",he asked"I fell",Roger says,sniffling"where does it hurt more?",John asked"my ankle",Roger answered.

"okay,i'm gonna take you to my personal office and get a look,okay?",John says,Roger nodded against his dads shoulder,John picked him up,carried him.He set Roger on the chair in his personal office"i'm gonna feel around your ankle,okay?",he says,the blonde nodded,sniffling"tell me when it hurts",again another nod.

John felt around his sons ankle,getting a yelp on the left side".Swollen,so is your foot",John says."it hurts",Roger says"i know roggie",John cooed."we're gonna have to get it checked at the hospital",he added.he carried Roger to his car.they got to the children's hospital.John carried Roger,they were seen to.Roger got his foot X rayed.they got back to the children's Unit.they had to wait.The nurse told them,Roger had torn a tendon in his foot.causing the swelling.they got back to the dental clinic belonging to John and Brian.John carried Roger.he put him on the chair then his foot in the splint on the chair."i know it hurts",he says."are you gonna let me give you a check up?",John asked,Roger nodded,the chair leaned back."open wide for me",John cooed.Brian got prepared to help.Roger got a check up and cleaning.


	6. Deacury:Mommy's baby(2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of Mommy's baby

**Deacury:Mommys baby(F/M)**

**Same ages as before**

"Freddie?what are doing in there baby boy?",Joan asked,knocking on the bedroom door"Nuffing mommy",Freddie says."Freddie open the door!",she says."No!",he says"Now please before i spank you!",she warned,Freddie tried to get the door open,he fell back,hitting his head on the bed frame.he was crying his eyes out."honey",Joan says."I it hurts mommy",he sniffled."where does it hurt?",Joan asked."My head mommy",Freddie says."Mommy's gonna give you a cuddle",she says.picking up Freddie and cuddling him before tickling him all over his tummy making him laugh.


	7. POLY QUEEN:Wetting....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the request!

** Poly Queen:Wetting.... **

Freddie and Roger,John and Brian are lovers,right now Freddie's in a grump."come on cheer up honey",Brian says"Nuh uh",Freddie pouts"alright then,the tickle monster will cheer you up",John says,drumming his fingers against Freddie's sides making him squirm,Brian tickled his feet as Roger tickled under his arms."St stop",Freddie starts giggling."are you gonna cheer up?",Brian asked"hmm no",Freddie giggles,Brian tickled his feet faster and harder making him squeal,then he felt something warm down his leg.the boys noticed.Freddie had wet.


	8. Poly Queen:Little Freddie gets sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddie has anxiety,he wets a lot,he's a little too

_ **1971** _

_**Freddie(2 to 3):24** _

_ **Brian(family doctor):23** _

_ **Roger(dentist):21** _

_ **John(pediatrician):18** _

_ **Warnings:spanking,wetting,sickness,cuddles,John is a great pediatrician.** _

_ **Poly Queen:Little Freddie gets sick** _

"G'Morning little duck",Brian cooed,as he walked into the blue walled room that belongs to Freddie."its time to wake up",he says softly."G'mowning(good morning) daddy",Freddie yawns.he was pale,looking unwell."Daddy,i feels sick",Freddie whines."you want upsies?",Brian asked,Freddie nodded.he got picked up by his daddy!

Brian took him downstairs.putting him in the highchair.Freddie did eventually get his breakfast.he then didn't eat it."daddy,my thwoat hurts(throat)."lets take a look",Brian says.John came in"oh doll,is baby not well?",he asked"he's sick,probably throat infection",Brian says"i'll take him over to my office",John says,he got dressed.Freddie was in his little space onesie,john picked him up,taking him to the exam room,putting him on the bed."open wide",John cooed.he looked at Freddie's throat with his pen torch."little redness,you'll be okay baby,with cuddles",John says."Johnny cuddles?",Freddie asked."Johnny cuddles",John confirmed.then Freddie wets his diaper.....John changed him using soft baby wipes on his tooshie,talking to him letting him play with the pen light"No,its doesn't go in your mouth.",John says."and all done tooshie baby",he cooed.picking up Freddie,he gave Freddie a small stuffie and sticker."there we good,our good boy",John says,tickling under the persian's chin.

"daddy daddy!",Freddie says,crawling to brian."he was good as gold",John smiled"he's got a throat infection,should clear up in a day",he says."but for now,he needs cuddles and a warm bubble bath",he added."did you get a stuffie and stickie?",Brian asked,Freddie nodded,feeling proud of himself."good boy",Brian cooed."is that a little kitty?",he asked"its name is Mittens!",Freddie pouts"Mittens?",Brian asked,"yes daddy",Freddie sasses."you cheeky boy",Brian chuckled."Johnny pway!",Freddie giggles."how do we ask?",John asked"p'ease Johnny?",Freddie asked through his cat paci."of course",John smiled.he took Freddie to the playroom.he put him on the swing with a baby seat.

John pushed him on the swing making him giggle and laugh.then John picked him up,putting him on the floor,playing with him before unleashing the tickle monster!"tickle tickle tickle!",John chuckled,tickling Freddie's tummy with a fluffy feather making him giggle.John blows a raspberry on his tummy button(belly button).Freddie squealed with giggles."J johnny!Thwoat hurts",Freddie then sniffled the minute the giggles had stopped."oh baby,i'm guessing you want a bottle?",John asked,Freddie nodded,"do you want to wear the mittens?",John asked"wes Johnny",Freddie says showing a small smile.John sets him down on the crib for a minute"what colour?Blue,pink or the kitty ones",John asked"kitty!"Freddie squeals,John puts the cream on freddie's hands first then mittens"there we go",John says.

"fluffy",Freddie giggles.they go downstairs."just in time,dinners ready",Brian smiled"Not hungwy daddy,thwoat to thwore(Not hungry daddy,throat to sore)",Freddie yawns."will you eat a few bites?For daddy",Brian says.Freddie nodded,rubbing his eyes with the mittens on his hands.Brian straps him into the highchair,tickling his tummy."here comes the airplane!",he says,feeding Freddie a few bites then giving him his bottle.Freddie held it between his restricted his hands."would baby like help?",Roger asked,walking in."you no help,you meanie!",Freddie pouts,making grabby hands at Brian,who picked him up."Me?mean?",Roger shrieked before tickling the persian's soft feet,Freddie giggles."No tittle!"he squealed."i think someone needs a visit from the tickle monster",Brin says,tickling Freddie's sides making him switch between giggles and laughs.Freddie threw his bottle in retaliation."baby,that wasn't very nice",John says,lightly landing a spank to the persian's diapered tooshie.

Freddie pouts,he spat out his paci."oh that's it",Brian says,he put Freddie in the no no chair,Freddie struggled,crying,throwing a bad temper tantrum."Freddie,stop that"Brian warned.using the straps,Freddie let out a loud cry.Brian relaxed,bent in front of Freddie"Darling,look at me",he says ,Freddie does"take a deep breath for me okay?",he says,Freddie nodded."good boy",Brian cooed"were you bad or good?",he asked"naughty daddy",the persian sniffled.Brian took the mitts off,wipes Freddie's tears gently.Kissing his forehead"i want you to sit here for five minutes and think about your behaviour,you'll keep your paci and teddy",Brian says.he got Freddie's favourite teddy bear,the winnie the pooh stuffie"here you go darling",he says to the sniffling little.

"i'll be back in five minutes,okay?",Brian smiled,Freddie nodded."good boy",Brian cooed,"how the hell do you get him to calm down,it takes rog and i two hours to get him to calm down",John says"gotta be gentle with him,make sure he knows he's in trouble,he hates being yelled at",Brian says,looking at his little one,Freddie.then they hear crying.Brian went to him"oh baby",he cooed,he picked up Freddie and rocked him.Freddie was sucking on his soother paci."there we go little one,daddy's here",Brian cooed.

"shh,little one,go to sleep,i'll still be here when you wake up",Brian says,he put Freddie down for a nap in his crib,tucking him in."G'night darling,daddy loves you so much",Brian cooed.As the hours passed,Freddie started waking up"hey baby",Brian cooed"did you think about your behaviour?",he asked,Freddie nodded,with a yawn,brian plays Freddie's hair."daddy cuddle",the persian yawned,crawling into his daddy's lap."someone wants attention",Brian says"cold daddy",Freddie says."well since you did throw a tantrum,i'm gonna give you a lot of cuddles",Brian says,making Freddie light up with giggles.Brian gave him the cuddles."daddy,i'm cold",FReddie says,feeling more a four.

"oh that wont do,maybe a bubble bath,cuddles with a movie",Brian says.Freddie nodded tiredly.he was starting to go into big headspace,by the time they got out the bath,movie was over,Freddie had come out of his little space,feeling dizzy,knowing he was sick."the fuck",he muttered."oh great he's back",Roger says,earning him a glare."the fuck happened?What did i do"Freddie asked"well you got sick with a throat infection,got punished for being a brat",Brian says"oh yes the no no chair,ooh so scared",Freddie scoffs."don't make me spank you",Brian growled"so scared Dr May",Freddie teased him,wiggling his butt.Brian pulled him over his lap,pulling down his boxers,picking up the paddle,spanking Freddie thirty times with it making him cry out in frustration and hate.he knocked it from Brian's hand."don't touch me",Freddie spat.

"ever",he says.Freddie ran off to the bathroom,he took a shower,lashed out,he smashed the mirror,crying.he broke down completely."freddie?Open the door",John says"go away deaky",Freddie says."open the door Freddie",he says."Go away John",Freddie snaps,upon hearing the lock turn.John walks in."look at me Freddie",John says"fuck off John,leave me alone",Freddie says."let me see",John says,Freddie does"you've fucked up your hand,stop breaking the mirrors",John says."i'm fucking mental,John,i'm not perfect",Freddie says."don't say that,you are perfect,you're not mental",John says."we love you for you",he says."why does Brian hate me then?",John was shocked."he doesn't hate you Freddie,he loves you,Brian loves you",John says.


	9. PolyQueen:MOMMY!!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little!Freddie  
> Little!Brian  
> Little!Roger  
> Mommy!Joan

Freddie(23):2 year old

Brian(does become big randomly)(22):4 years old

Roger(20):4 year old

Joan(23):Mommy/caregiver

_ **Kinks:Lactation,pacifiers,Ageplay,no spankies** _

_ **...................** _

"Mommy!",came a wail from Brian."Brian please,Freddie's trying to nap,Momma wants to sleep",Joan says."Mommy up",Brian pouts."Not yet,let me finish with Freddie then you have my attention,okay?",she says,Brian nodded.Joan puts Freddie down for an 11AM nap in his cute baby blue crib with a kitten blanket.she kissed his forehead.put the blanket on him,turned on the nightlight,then came crying from the playroom"Roggie,Bri",she says,arms crossed"boys,what are you fighting about",she asked"B Bwi k kicked me",roger sniffled."Brian?did you kick him",she asked"No mommy",Brian says."alright you two,come on,we'll go make cookies",she smiled,the two nodded.she took them to the kitchen,"what kind?",she asked"Chocolate!",Brian squealed."yeah!",Roger says."quiet down a little",she says."sorry mommy",they say"good boys",she cooed,she helped them make the cookies,tickling them a little."M mommy!",Brian giggles.

they finish the cookies,they soon baked,Joan took them out the oven"let them cool",she says.Freddie had woke up,crying"hey baby,does someone want his bottle?",she asked"wes Mommy",Freddie sniffled.she picks him up."someone needs waking up",she says.she made him a bottle of milk,handing it to him,to drink.Freddie wants his paci"Mine",he says,pointing to it.Joan was exhausted.Freddie snuggled into her,sucking on his bottle."good boy",she cooed,"Roggie,Brian,come here,",she says."who wants goodnight kisses?!",she asked.

_ **1PM** _

"M Mommy?",Brian sniffled,walking to Joan's room,with his blanky in his hands.he pushed the door open"Momma?",he says"oh Bri,what's wrong my little one",she asked"bad dream",he sniffled."oh?Nobody likes bad dreams",she says,bouncing him."snuggles Momma?",he asked"of course Brian button",she cooed.she pulled him to his chest."you want momma's milk?",she asked,"yes momma",Brian says."alright",she says,sitting up a little more,sitting Brian between her legs."come on then,come get momma's milk",she cooed,holding brian's head in place,as he nursed on her breast milk."good boy",she cooed."don't bite me",she says."Sorry momma",he says."all better?",she asked,he nodded.

Freddie then woke up,crying his eyes out."Brian?Do you wanna go get Freddie",she asked,he nodded,she went with him."hello little one,want your paci?",she cooed,he nodded,making grabby hands.he got his paci,she picked him up.then Brian became big"welcome back",Joan says."what happened,my head hurts?",he asked"you did sleep for four hours,cried,she says."might as well help",Brian says,stumbling"careful",she says."Brian go make Freddie a bottle then",she says."you fed from my breast milk,enjoying it",she teased."Joan!",he says.Brian makes Freddie a bottle.the persian got it,sucking on it.Brian got jealous....."awe does someone want to be little",Joan cooed,playing with his hair."Momma",Brian squeaked"there's my handsome boy",Joan says"Mommy",Roger pouts,stomping into the room"someone's angry",she says,Joan puts Freddie in his play pen then picks up Roger,tickling him on the tummy,he giggled and laughed.Brian took to playfully tickling Freddie making him squeak and let out giggles.

Brian blew a raspberry on the persian's tummy.Freddie squeals."tickle tickle",Brian laughs as he made the stuffie 'eat' Freddie's tummy.Freddie kicked and giggled.Joan picks up Freddie,she made him a bottle,fed him.Brian and roger playing together."My teddy is better!",Brian says"No!Mine is!",Roger pouts."meanie butt",Brian says,feeling proud."Poodle face",Roger retaliates.Brian hits Roger then Roger hits Brian in the eye making him cry."M Mommy",he sniffled"Roger,come here now",Joan says.he does,he looked up at Joan through his locks."go to the corner Roger",she says,he nodded,sniffling a little.joan puts an ice pack on Brian's cheek"good boy",she cooed.Freddie had fallen asleep in his play pen."almost done Bri",she says,kissing his forehead.

"shh,almost done Brian",she says."you shouldn't of hit Roger",she says"sorry momma",he apologised."Roggie,come here please",she says,the blonde does."apologise",she says"sorry Bwimi",he says"it otay",Brian smiled,through his space pacifier."hug",Joan tells them.they do."good boys"Joan cooed.Freddie had woken up,crying ,he hadn't stopped.Colic."oh baby",she says,she gave him the colic drops,two.


	10. Frian:baby brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ,Freddie is a 10 month old baby,Brian is his big brother.

_ _

_ **November 12th** _

_ **3:30AM** _

_ **John:** _ **_ pediatrician(20)_**

_ **Brian:part time Barista(sixteen)** _

**_ Roger:Mechanic(22) _ **

_ _

Freddie is ten months old,Brian is his big brother.Freddie had been non stop crying through out the night.They have a babysitter for Freddie,Brian had got out of bed and walked to Freddie's room.he picks him up."shh teddy bear,Brian's here now",he cooed."shh,its okay",he says."i'll make you a bottle",he sighed,he made one,gave it to Freddie then put him back in the crib,nightlight on,Brian went back to bed.he heard Freddie crying,Brian starts bawling his eyes out in bed.he called up Roger and John,he sat on the living room floor,crying.sobbing."Brian?",Roger."its....its open",Brian sobs.he was a mess,he's only sixteen

"where's Freddie",John asked.Brian points to Freddie's room."what's up?",Roger asked"i can't handle it anymore Rog ,i fucking can't",Brian sniffled."he's to much",Brian says."you love Freddie,don't you?",Roger asked"mm",Brian hums,John came back down"he's got colic Brian",he says."i might have colic drops",he added.Brian took Freddie and bounced him on his knee to calm the cries a little,then the police show up.Freddie's cries turned to hiccups. John came back in with colic drops gave Freddie a drop of it by mouth."isn't that better?Hmm",Joh cooed to the ten month old while Brian yawns.roger answered the door."we got a noise complaint",an officer says,John caught Brian roll his eyes,holding the ten month close while wrapping Freddie in a fluffy baby blanket."what was the complaint?",Roger asked"abuse",The officer says"excuse me what?",John says"we got a complaint of a small child crying",the officer says"oh,you mean my baby brother",Brian spoke up,clearly tired and signs of crying.

"i would never hurt my brother,thank you",Brian says,clearly tired and pissed off.he got up,walked to his own room,Freddie in his arms.he was calming the child.their parents weren't due home till until four AM.it was five AM."Boys,we're home?",their fathers,Paul prenter and Richard call."Brian's in bed with Freddie",Roger says.then,Paul hears Brian crying.Freddie was sound asleep,Brian was pacing back and forth in tears.then Freddie woke up,screaming,crying.Brian broke down completely.

he punched the wall in frustration.before picking him up,setting him down in the crib with a teddy and blanket.Paul walked up there."Brian?",he says"d dad?!",he says."yep,we're home for good",Paul says."What's been going on,this isn't you",he says."i can't handle Freddie anymore.he's to much dad",Brian says."that little cutie?",paul says"he's to much dad!",Brian says."go to bed",Paul says,Brian growled under his breath.he went to bed,slamming his door shut,he sat on his bed with his acoustic guitar.he started singing.

_**Love of my life, you've hurt me** _  
_**You've broken my heart and now you leave me** _  
_**Love of my life, can't you see?** _  
_**Bring it back, bring it back** _  
_**Don't take it away from me, because you don't know** _  
_**What it means to me** _

_**Love of my life, don't leave me** _  
_**You've stolen my love, you now desert me** _  
_**Love of my life, can't you see?** _  
_**Bring it back, bring it back** _  
_**Don't take it away from me** _  
_**Because you don't know** _  
_**What it means to me** _

_**Obrigado** _

_**You will remember** _  
_**When this is blown over** _  
_**Everything's all by the way** _  
_**When I grow older** _  
_**I will be there at your side to remind you** _  
_**How I still love you (I still love you)** _

_**I still love you** _

_**Oh, hurry back, hurry back** _  
_**Don't take it away from me** _  
_**You don't know what it means to me** _  
_**Love of my life** _  
_**Love of my life** _  
_**Ooh, eh (alright)** _

he wiped the tears in his eyes."Honey?Open the door",Richard says"go away papa",Brian says."open the door",Richard says.,the door unlocked.Brian again sang,ignoring his father.


End file.
